Finnick and Annie: A Love Story
by annikaka
Summary: This story shows how Finnick and Annie have undying love. FANNIE!
1. Chapter 1: The 65th Reaping

_**Chapter 1: The 65th Reaping**_

It was the day of the Reaping for the 65th Hunger Games. Everyone was getting the best outfits they owned on when the horn went off.

This is what happens every year on the same day, the same time.

This will be my 3rd year at the Reaping. There are thousands of kids in District 4, so there is no way I'm going to be picked.

I start walking to the Justice Building. Peacekeepers are everywhere. This is like any other reaping day.

I stop at this table where peacekeepers prick everyone's fingers, to make sure everyone attends. This is new to me. 3, 2, 1... "Ouch!" I said. The peacekeeper says nothing.

I walk on the platform where 14-year-old boys go. I see kids from all over district 12. Poor to very wealthy. In the distance I spot my father holding a big net of fish.

District 4 is the Fishing District. There used to be 13 districts, but one seceded when the war happened. The war that the Capitol decided to create the Hunger Games from.

I'm not paying attention. I am biting my nails, when I hear a name.

"Finnick Odair"

My heart was pounding. How did I miss the girl's name? Was I really not paying attention? Is someone going to volunteer? These are some questions I had in my mind.

15 seconds passed. I didn't hear anything. I had to walk up on the stage.

...

I'm sitting in a room all alone when my door opens. It's Annie.

"Hey Fin, I have something for you" Annie says shyly

Why would Annie have something for me? "Thanks Annie, What is it?"

"I made a shell bracelet for you."

"You knew I was going to be reaped?"

"Well, no. I made it so if someone I knew was going into the games, this could be their token from their district. Could this be yours? Please?"

"Fine." I say very stern.

"I'll miss you, Fin"

She gives me a very tight embrace. One that you would think someone who's 12 cannot do. I don't know what to say to her so I say, "don't worry. I'll be back in no time."


	2. Chapter 2: After Finnick's games

**_Chapter 2: After Fin's Games_**

* * *

><p>I'm sitting on the beach when Annie comes.<p>

"Hey, Fin. How are you? I mean the Games and all… What is it like being a victor?" Annie says lovingly

"Look Annie, I don't want to talk about the games, I've already told you that. I need to get my mind off killing people."

"Then, would you teach me how to swim?"

"I guess… when would you like to start?"

"I would start whenever is possible. Swimming―it's a very good skill to be good at, and I needed the best possible teacher―"

"You think I'm the best swimmer? Compared to everyone in District 4?" I laugh. "Do you have your swimsuit on now? I can teach you now, if you would like."

"Sure. I have nothing going on today."

"Cool."

Annie needed a few weeks to get the hang of swimming. I've got to admit, she was pretty bad. She lived in district 4 her whole life, the place that you most likely become a great swimmer, but she'd never learned. Until I taught her. She was really a natural― after she learned that is.

"Fin, how do you think I'm doing?" Annie yelled.

"Great for a beginner. Let's go to the next level."

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Note From Author: Sorry This was so short. I'm working on getting my stories more descriptive and (much) longer. Be patient, this is my first story and I'm happy with it. Please follow me (FinnickOdair'sTrueLove)! Thank you very much and I cannot wait to upload more!<span>**_


	3. Chapter 3: Four and a half years later

_**Chapter 3: Four and a half years later**_

* * *

><p>Four and a half years pass and it is the 70th Hunger Games reaping day. Annie and I have become very good friends. We can tell each other anything now. She is the only person I've told about me being a sex symbol in the Capitol.<p>

"Why did you have to go back to the Capitol, Fin? I missed you so much. I was sitting on the beach the majority of the time waiting for you to come back." Annie was tearing up.

"Oh my god. I didn't realize you would be this hurt from this week's trip. I'm so sorry. I missed you too. Maybe I should've canceled like I did last month."

"Yes, you should have." Said Annie, bawling.

We both jump. It is the horn, for the reaping. Its deep note makes us both automatically know it's time to go. We walk toward to the justice building very slowly, cherishing every moment together.

"I love you Ann. So very much. I'm disappointed in myself."

"I love you, too Fin"

Then, something happens. I lean into her face, and my lips touch hers. We hold hands and then we have to separate. I stand on the stage waiting to see the faces of the innocent children that will most likely die.

"May the odds be ever in your favor!" our escort says, "and, as always, ladies first!"

The reason why I really hate being a mentor is that you see kids that have done nothing wrong in their life, and they die. For the whole world to see. That shouldn't be happening.

"Annie Cresta."

"Annie!" I say. I'm sobbing every ounce of water left in me. What have I done? What will happen to my Annie? "No! don't make her go!"

Mags, my mentor for my games stands next to me. "Finnick, you're big and strong. Teach her everything _you_ know, from spearing fish with your trident to being able to run extremely fast. I promise you she'll make it."

"Mags, she's too delicate to go through this! No one should ever go through this, but her― she should _never_! Just kill me now! Don't make me see her suffer! Just please!"

…

"Finnick, you'll be fine when I'm gone. I'll be back before you know it― just make sure I get some sponsors, and I'll be fine."

"You'll never be the same Annie! I just want my Annie… you!"

"You've never been the same since your games! Have you realized that? You acted like you're invincible! Like you own everyone, but that didn't change how I feel for you!"

"Okay. I― just follow my lead."

That was the last training session before her games.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Note From Author: Thank you guys for staying with me! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Okay, I changed my username, it is FinnickOdair'sTrueLove. Thank you guys so much for supporting me! I appreciate it!<strong>_


	4. Chapter 4: Annie's POV

READ, VERY IMPORTANT: Just wanted to make this clear, this chapter is Not Finnick POV, its Annie's.

I see him in my dreams. His head— not attached to his body. He lays there, on the ground, not moving. I see the machetes in their hands swinging, right before my eyes. I wake up.

"James!" I scream. He's taken up all my dreams, but I cannot do anything about it because I'm now cursed for life. I will have the image in my head forever, and there's nothing I can do about it except live it off.

The 70th Hunger Games ended 2 weeks ago but I'm still not fully healed, I probably will never. It probably would've been better if Finnick never taught me to swim. If he hadn't, I would of never made it out of the Hunger Games alive. At the very end, a dam fell which made thousands of gallons of water to pour out which made the arena flood. I guess I was the best swimmer there.

Finnick wanted me to stay alive. He got as many sponsors as he could for me, and look where I am now. I'm alive. I'm with Finnick. It seems to him that everything is back to normal, but not for me.

…

"Annie, what can I do for you? How can I help? I don't know how I can help unless you tell me!" Finnick yells right in my ears.

"Well, sorry, if you hadn't noticed, I'm mentally insane! Just break up with me― Break up with me!" I'm starting to cry. "Why would you try to make hope when there's none, at all?"

"You know what? I need a break from you. I spent so much time trying to save your butt from anything the capitol threw at you, and now you treat me like dead fish*?" We stand for a few moments of silence. "Fine. Goodbye!"

"Finnick!" But he continues on his way.

…

A week has passed and I hear nothing from Finnick. _He must've been pretty upset with me if he still hasn't talked with me. _I continuously think that Finnick will never talk to me again, but in my heart, I know that is not true. That will never be true. I think of what Finnick told me before my games, before I went crazy.

_My Dear Annie, I love you with all my heart, I always will. I will make sure nothing bad happens to you. If I shall fail, I will never forgive myself, so I will promise my life on it. I love you, I love you, I love you. See you later._

I shut my eyes.


	5. Chapter 5: Together

**_Chapter 5: Together_**

* * *

><p><em> I really miss Annie. I cannot believe that I haven't spoken to her in 2 weeks! That's a record. I think I need to talk to her. Tell her I'm sorry. She probably thinks I'm a butt (Or a bitch)... God help me. Give me my Annie back. Please.<em> I pray before I go to sleep.

…

I wake up the next morning and I'm feeling great. I dance around my bedroom. _I must be in a really good mood,_ I think. I look in my closet. _A faint blue tee shirt, Plaid Shorts, _Perfect. I get my clothing on quickly. I normally skip breakfast but today I decide that I'll eat. I eat cereal. _Wow, this is probably the only meal I've had in months that isn't some sort of seafood._

I eat quickly and run down the streets. I find a floral shop and a florist and buy some lily pads. Those are Annie's favorite. I go to her house in Victors' Village and knock. She opens the door.

"Hello, Finnick, I didn't expect to see you here." Annie says impatiently.

I sigh, "I just wanted to say I'm sorry about that day a few weeks back. I will make it up to you, I brought you some lily pads."

"Thank you, they're wonderful. I love them."

"You are welcome. Hey, I was wondering, do you want to get back together?" I scratch my head for effect, "I've been pretty lonely without you."

"Okay. Just― no more yelling, or else― you know"

"We won't be together?"

"Exactly."

…

"Finnick, do you really have to go to the Capitol― again? You were just their last week!"

"I know, but do you remember _before _you were chose as a tribute? I skipped a day in the capitol to stay with you… and they picked you as tribute. That's why I cannot skip."

"Okay."

…

"And now we honor our third Quarter Quell," the president says while opening an envelope with the number '75' on it. He continues, "On the seventy-fifth anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that not even the strongest among them cannot overcome the power of the Capitol, the male and female tributes will be reaped from their existing pool of victors."

Annie shrieks. I scream. I look into the President's snake eyes, he nods. We both know what this means. We may go back into the games.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Okay, I am sorry I didn't upload earlier. I'm so busy. I have a project that's due in 2 days, but luckily it is ALMOST done. I'll write more later. Also, Check out my Social Networking Accounts!<strong>_

_**Wattpad: OdairableFinnick**_

_**Twitter: anniethebirdy**_

_**Thanks so much and I'll Post as often as I can! Bye!**_


	6. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hello Readers! Okay, I have a few things to ask― all of you guys. You guys will answer by commenting on THIS CHAPTER. First thing: Should I start posting longer, more descriptive chapters? That means less chapters in the story. Or more short chapters? I'm just not sure. I think I'm leaning to longer descriptive Chapters. Less frequent. Second Question: What should my next book be about? Something about Hunger Games or Divergent. Obviously, but I just want to know. Also, Should Finnick die at the end of this book? I just love him too much. I don't think I should just, kill him, you know? Well, anyways, that's all my questions… I will not be here for nine days, starting next week on Friday, going out of town. You guys will need to wait… unless someone comments that they want a chapter BEFORE I leave. Also, always remember, I love you all, my readers! Happy Reading! 


	7. Chapter 6: The Quell Reaping

Chapter 6: The Quell Reaping

Annie and I are at the reaping now. Not Fun. We stand and wait the other victors of District 4 until the clock strikes 2. _DONG! DONG! DONG! _Our escort appears up very suddenly on our Justice Building's stage. She stands there and talks about the very special Hunger Games this year. It's the 75th year, so there is something called the Quarter Quell. 'To keep fresh for each new generation' as President Snow would like to call him.

"It's reaping time. As always, Ladies First.", the escort says in the as usual Capitol accent. _I've never met this escort before, she must be new._ I think to myself. I pray and pray and pray, _just don't be Annie or Mags._ Mags was my mentor when I went into the games 10 years ago. Now, I just hope that neither of my loved ones go into the arena once more for a for-sure death.

The escort walks to a glass ball with taped shut pieces of paper. She shuffles them for a few seconds and pulls one out slowly. "Annie Cresta". I stay in control, but I am speechless. One of the people I didn't want going back into the arena was Annie. She went mad after seeing her fellow Tribute, James, get beheaded. I don't want her going through that again.

Before I could say anything, I hear Mags say "I volunteer! I volunteer for Annie Cresta!" Great. Now Annie has to live feeling guilty of James and Mags' slaughter. I watch Annie tearing up and walking up to Mags. After a blink of an eye, Annie is hugging Mags, not knowing what to say. I am sure I wouldn't know what to say if someone did something like that for me either. I wait for the Escort to start talking again.

"We have a volunteer. You're Mags Port, right?" Mags nods yes. Mags won the games in the earliest games I remember. Well, I don't _remember_ but I remember seeing recaps on television a few years ago. She is brought up to the stage right in front of the Building's door. The escort walks over to the men's glass ball a fiddles around with it again. What is wrong with her? Does she know how terrible the games are?

She grabs the slab of paper very slowly, opens it up, and opens her mouth, but nothing comes out. She gulps very noticeably and says, "Finnick Odair." That's it. The bomb just blew off. The Capitol planned this for sure. They wanted me to witness Annie dying. If Mags volunteered, (Which they knew might happen), they wanted me to see her die.

I walk into the train. The same one every time. I've stopped counting, that's how many times ive been there. Too many times. The only I like there is their food. Ohh their food. Hamburgers, Ribs, Chicken Noodle Soup, Roast. All sound so good right now.

I walk into my bedroom and fall on my bed. It's a very soft and squishy mattress. Very comfortable. I decide to strip off all my clothing and take a warm bath. I sit with my eyes closed for a while. I hear my bathroom door creak open so I turn my head, it's an Avox. Avoxes. Punished by the Capitol because they do something wrong. Protect a loved one, decide to become a rebel, deciding to escape the districts. Honestly, I feel really bad for them. They haven't done wrong. Anyways, the Avox comes and hands me a warm, sea green towel.

"Thank you. It was very nice of you."

He looks at me with wide, curious, brown eyes, and points to my eyes.

"You picked this color… because it's my eye color?" I'm very confused.

The young boy nods and walks out of the room very quietly. I don't understand. I don't know if I ever will.

I put on clothing and fall into a deep sleep.

_**Hello Readers! I decided to put up a chapter right before I go out of town! I hope you like it! It is a lot longer than my normal chapters! Are you Proud? Angry? Tell me what you thing about this! I'm hoping to post something as soon as I get back. I'll try my best! I have three tests tomorrow so I should probably get back to studying. Please give me feedback, comments, likes, and most of all subscribers! Tell all your Hunger Games Fanatic's about me! Thank you so much! Love y'all lots!**_

_**-Annika (:**_


	8. Chapter 7: The Audience

**Chapter 7: The Audience**

* * *

><p>I am walking on to my last train that I will ever walk on, presently. I'm very nervous for Annie. Who will take care of her while I'm gone (which is probably forever, by the way)? I guess by herself. There will be no one left that loves her. No one at all. She has a sister, but you know what? She doesn't care about her. She will be alone by the time she is 22 years old. No real family or friends. She'll find someone else out there that loves her as much as I do.<p>

I sit at the dining room table and stuff myself with food. Cheeseburgers, Slushy's, Goulash. All so delicious. My plate is already scraped clean. Lemme go get second helpings. Worrying too much you see, for me, results in feeling like your starving. Of course, once, before I won the games, I was a child that wasn't getting all the nutrition I needed. I had fish all the time, but I needed more. I'm getting it now.

I am chatting with my mentor for this games. His name is Fisher (very common name). What else what I supposed to do? Sit, let Mags talk to him, and expect her to do all of the work? She may be a miracle worker, but I am not letting her do the work for me. I expect myself to do as much work as her, period.

I have been told that, because of the Quarter Quell (75th Annual Hunger Games), The Arena will be more deadly than normal. I talk to Mags and Fisher about training. That Katniss and Peeta Stunt was a genius. The club that I am in, the one to overthrow the Capitol, Is planning to break those two out of the Arena along with as many other rebels as they can get without pushing it. Hopefully I make it out. If I do, there is a chance that I may see Annie again and my mother.

"Hey Mags" I whisper. "Fisher? May I talk to you guys about something?" Mags had a stroke the other day so right now her speech will be gargled.

"Bllllshhshhhhshuewwhgdddd" Mags says loudly. I'm guessing this means 'Of Course dear, what do you need?'

"Sure, Finnick. What are you thinking?" Fisher says in his perfect, low voice.

"We need to train."

…

Today is the Tributes Parade. Tributes of the Games go on a chalet and show themselves off to the world before they go fight to the death. This year, I am wearing a small fishermen's net that barely covers my groin. It's nasty, really. My Prep team are thinking, the more of Finnick you see, the better. They think this because in the Capitol, I am considered "Desirable".

I see Katniss.

"Hello, Katniss," I say in my most seductive voice possible. Katniss turns around in a swift motion and stares at me for a split second.

"Hello, Finnick" she says.

"Do you want a sugar cube?" I look down. "They're supposed to be for the horses, but who cares? They got years to eat sugar, whereas you and I… Well if we see something sweet we better grab it."

"No, thanks, I'd love to borrow that outfit sometime, though." She says not looking over my body. This girl is not a Capitol Chick.

"You're absolutely terrifying me in that getup. What happened to the pretty little girl dresses?" I wet my lets a little.

"I outgrew them."

"It's too bad about this Quell thing. You could have made out like a bandit in the Capitol with Jewels, money anything you wanted." It's true. Once you were victor you got money from the Capitol. She only was in that position for a few months.

"I don't like jewels, and I have more money than I need. What do you spend all yours on, anyway, Finnick?" Katniss said with a crack in her voice.

"Oh, I haven't dealt in anything as common as money for years," I say, bragging.

"Then how do they pay you for the pleasure of your company?" She asks me.

"With secrets," I says softly. I tip his head in so my lips are almost in contact with Katniss'. "What about you, girl on fire? Do you have any secrets worth my time?"

"No, I'm an open book" She whispers. "Everybody seems to know my secrets before I know them myself."

"Unfortunately, I think that's true." My eyes flicker off to the side. "Peeta is coming. Sorry you have to cancel your wedding. I know how devastating that must be for you." I toss a sugar cube into my mouth turn, and leave to my chariot. I needed to get going anyways. Mags was in a Fishing net as well as me. I climb up to her and whisper so quiet almost silent, "Mags, We'll hold hands. I love you very much." I kiss her on the cheek.

…

A week and a half passes. Training just ended and, because I am from a career district, my score was predicted to be high. Well, it was. I got an 11. I'm not sure if that's good or bad. It will either pull people to me or away from me. Higher on the Kill list or lower. But now, who I have to worry about is Katniss. She is the face of the rebellion. She pulled a stunt the last games that changed Panem forever. Poison berries. She took these berries, nightlock, and held them out so her and her fellow district tribute, wouldn't come out (of the arena), so there would be no Victor. No victor for the 74th Annual Hunger Games. And of course, the Capitol wouldn't want that, now would they?

...

Tonight is interview night. I'm on the stage.

"Finnick, I'm guessing you have some something to say to a special girl out there..."

"My love, you have my heart. All Eternity. And if, I die in that arena, my last thought will be of your lips." Of Course, I was talking about Annie.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Hello, Readers! How did you like my new Chapter? Do you like the longer length? DO you want it Shorter? Longer? Please give me suggestions! Like Comment and, my favorite, subscribe! Follow my personal account, annika_ka ! Thanks!<strong>_


End file.
